Olivia Benson: Guardian of ADAs
by Stephanie Elisabeth Neal
Summary: Girl's night for 4 ADAs leads to a very confused Olivia Benson. L&O and L&O:SVU crossover. Just a bit of silliness I wrote while bored.


It was a Friday afternoon and Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot sat at her desk drumming a file folder with her pen. She was bored. She missed her detectives. She missed conversations with competent ADAs. She missed prosecuting. She missed winning. A phone call quickly chased away her boredom.

"Hey Cabot. How's it feel to be living the good life?" came the voice on the other line.

"I'm bored out of my mind, Serena," Alex replied. Serena Southerlyn had been her best friend for years and she was always there when Alex needed a pick me up. "What do you say to having a girls night tonight? 7ish?"

"Sure. Want me to call Casey and Abbie?" Serena offered. Casey Novak and Abbie Carmichael made up the other half of their happy ADA quartet.

"No I'll do it. I need something to keep me entertained here," Alex replied quickly.

"Okay. So we'll all meet at your place tonight?"

"Yea. And make sure to bring a bottle of good whiskey. You know how Abbie is about her whiskey."

"Anything else Bureau Chief Cabot?" Serena teased.

"No. I think that will suffice ADA Southerlyn," Alex quipped back easily.

"Okay. See you tonight."

Alex was relieved to finally have something to look forward to. Her days were mundane. She was getting restless in her new office, and being surrounded by mindless drones who basically worshipped her was quickly getting old. She looked through her rolodex and soon came upon the 'C's. Locating 'Carmichael' and dialing Abbie's cell, she waited to hear the lazy Texas drawl come through.

"Carmichael! This better be good," Abbie barked out on her end of the line.

"Hello to you too, Abbie," Alex chuckled.

"Hey Chief. How's it going?"

"It's mind-numbing, Tex. That's why I'm calling actually. I need to have some fun. Girl's night. My place. 7ish. Whiskey provided."

"You sure know the way to a girl's heart Cabot. I'll see you then and I'm bringing ribs."

"I knew I could count on you Tex. See you tonight."

"Alright darlin'. Bye," Abbie said before she hung up the phone.

Thumbing through her rolodex again, Alex found Casey's new office number and dialed it impatiently.

"ADA Casey Novak."

"Ooh. Someone seems to like their title a whole lot," Alex teased.

"No. I'm not that vain. It just seems that some people who call me need to be reminded that I am an ADA and should be treated as such."

"Someone giving you a hard time, Case?"

"Yea. That slimeball defense attorney Trevor Langan. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he bought his law degree online along with those cheap suits he wears. He keeps harassing me on my work line to go out with him."

"He did the same thing to me when I was working sex crimes, Case."

"How'd you get rid of him?" Casey asked curiously.

"I let him take me out to a really expensive dinner and then told him all about my girlfriend, Olivia," Alex snickered.

"You dated Olivia?!?" Casey shouted, not bothering to hide her shock.

"Nope. But Langan didn't know that. All he needed to know was that he wasn't my type and that my significant other was licensed to carry, and trained to use, a handgun," Alex replied jovially. "He never asked me out again."

"Wow. Maybe I should give that tactic a shot if it worked so well for you," Casey pondered.

"Not just for me. It worked for Abbie too."

"Abbie dated Olivia?!?" Casey cried out incredulously.

"Only in the mind of Trevor Langan," Alex clarified.

"So if I use a certain detective as my excuse as well, Langan will be three for three. What a hit to his massive ego that'll be." Casey was beginning to give this idea serious thought now.

"I'd say go for it. But wait until tonight."

"Why? What's tonight?" Casey questioned.

"Girl's night. My place at 7. Serena's bringing the whiskey and Abbie's bringing the ribs."

"Great! What should I bring?"

"You, my dear, will be bringing tonight's entertainment. You'll be calling a certain slimeball tonight."

"Alright. See you then Alex."

"Until then, Casey."

Alex hung up the phone with a smile on her face and sighed. Her day might've been boring her to tears, but her night was looking to be full of entertainment.

_Later that night_

Alex was putting some potato chips in a bowl when her apartment buzzer went off. Looking through her peep hole, she saw a blonde, a brunette, and a red head. Opening the door in a grandiose fashion, Alex exclaimed, "Hello ladies. Welcome to my humble abode."

"There's nothing humble about your top floor penthouse, Alex." "If this is humble, I live in a box." "I'll trade you my humble, for your humble." All three ADAs said at once. They burst out laughing and entered the loft, each kissing Alex hello on the cheek.

"Set your stuff down on the coffee table ladies and let's get down to business. I've already got the shot glasses out," Alex said.

Complying happily, the women proceeded to eat, drink, and gossip until they were all in a thoroughly inebriated state. Alex sat up straight and declared, "I think it's time for Casey to make a phone call."

Laughing, Casey said "Now? Really? What do I say?"

"Tell him that you heard he had connections in the jewelry business and that you need his help because you want to surprise a certain lovely detective," Alex giggled.

"That'll never work! He'll see me and Olivia and he'll know it's not true," Casey complained.

"Of course it will, Case. It worked for both me and Alex. Trust me. Olivia is very protective of us. Her natural instincts will cement the little white lie," Abbie asserted.

"Yea, and all Trevor needs to see is a well placed hand or a well timed hug," Alex added.

"And if that doesn't work, I'll pretend to be your insanely jealous ex-girlfriend," Serena offered. "Every body knows I'm a lesbian. And nothing scares straight men off like crazy women and emotional baggage." At this comment, they all had to laugh.

"But what if Langan asks Olivia about it?" Casey asked worriedly.

"He won't," Abbie said.

"Trust us," Alex said.

"Call him!" Serena said.

"Alright alright already!" Casey giggled as she looked through her cell phone for his number. "It's ringing," she announced.

The other three women waited with baited breath as Casey began her end of the scripted conversation. When Casey finally hung up, they all impatiently asked, "So what did he say?"

"I heard him gulp and I think he was sweating. He sounded terrified at the mere mention of Olivia. He said he'd have his secretary send me the information. Then he wished me luck at keeping Olivia's attention. Apparently, she's a womanizer with a thing for ADAs," Casey revealed as she laughed at the memory of hearing the shock in Trevor's voice.

"Don't you think it's bad karma that you three are giving Olivia a reputation as a womanizer?" Serena asked.

"Nope. It's good karma. She's saving us damsels in distress from Langan," Abbie replied.

"You know, we really should thank her," Alex said.

"Yea. I have a feeling I'll be getting a lot less headaches thanks to that wonderful woman," Casey agreed.

"You guys are hilarious. I just hope if Olivia ever finds out, she'll be laughing instead of hunting you three down for slandering her name," Serena said with a hint of warning in her tone.

"Oh don't worry about us Serena. Olivia hates Langan more than all of us combined. She'll find it hilarious. Besides, she'd be more than happy to protect us from the likes of Langan. She's so chivalrous, you know? She'll understand. It's not like we know any other lesbian detectives," Alex stated plainly.

"Well, it's a good thing then, I guess. But what are you three gonna do when Trevor finds out you're not gay?" Serena questioned.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Casey said, clearly relieved to have finally gotten Langan to back off. "Besides, first things first, Serena. I need to thank Olivia."

"Me too," Abbie and Alex said in unison.

They all giggled tirelessly. Clearly, the effect of the alcohol was not going to wear off anytime soon.

_The following Monday morning_

Detective Olivia Benson sat at her desk catching up on some paperwork.

"Olivia Benson?" A young boy called out from the doorway.

Looking up, Olivia spotted him holding a huge bouquet of red roses, blue irises, and white orchids. She got up and walked over to him. "That's me," she answered.

"These are for you Miss Benson."

"Thanks kid," she said as she tipped the kid and took her flowers.

"Who are those from?" Elliot questioned.

"I have no idea," Olivia replied, slightly confused.

"Well what does the card say?" Elliot asked, clearly amused.

Olivia opened the card and read it aloud. 'Thank you Detective Benson. You're our hero.' "It's signed 'A.C., A.C., C.N.' What in the world?" Olivia wondered aloud.


End file.
